


No Work On Holiday - Tom Hiddleston One Shot.

by spaceemonkeyyxd



Series: Imagine Me and You (I Do) [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Hiddlestoners (Fandom), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Hiddlestoners
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceemonkeyyxd/pseuds/spaceemonkeyyxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots featuring Tom Hiddleston & You/Reader. Anything and everything, literally. Smut, fluff, general stuff.<br/>This collection is written by; spaceemonkeyyxd & amzmcd/tumblr: lestradeslover.</p>
<p>Note: any warnings will be added to the individual one-shot if needed, when posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Work On Holiday - Tom Hiddleston One Shot.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by: spaceemonkeyyxd
> 
> Pics/Gifs for your viewing:  
> https://67.media.tumblr.com/deb0e0b82ce4e2d9143713727522d72f/tumblr_o4xoxsVyme1v79pyzo1_400.gif  
> https://67.media.tumblr.com/0b2ccf2f6f742947e9b87d2f07cd93c3/tumblr_o4xoxsVyme1v79pyzo3_400.gif  
> https://67.media.tumblr.com/07b07694bbec77148871f1950fe0f6e8/tumblr_o4xoxsVyme1v79pyzo2_400.gif

“No scripts.” You say with a matter-of-fact tone, crossing your arms over your chest, “I’m pretty sure you said no work..”

Tom wanted to bite back, he wanted to defend himself, his decision for bringing the script along - his facial expression and body language told you as much, “It’s a big part for me. I--”

“You promised me.” You didn’t want to sound selfish, but they were his words, not yours. You didn’t ask him to avoid work related things. It had been so long since you’d spent actually time together, after filming a new series for BBC One kept him away for numerous months and then the press tour you were surprised when Tom came home and told you to pack before handing you two tickets to a fortnight away, a private villa with it’s own beach, you were so excited and grateful for him booking everything but now...

He sighed through his nose and glanced at the floor, “I know I did. I told you work wouldn’t be here. I told you that this would be our getaway.”

“Then why is it?” You counter with an impatient look flashing across your face, you were all ready to hit the beach and now this, “Can’t you leave it? Read it tomorrow. Or some other day. Do they need to hear back from you right away?" You see him glance down again and that answered your question, "Please?” You asked and move your hand to his, the one hold the envelope.

Tom nodded and looked down at the brown file then up to you and smiled faintly, “Alright." He pecked your lips, "I’m sorry. It’s going in the safe until we leave. I promise.”


End file.
